And the rains Came down
by Karren
Summary: A Storm is on its way to Clark County. Will it show Grissom his true Fellings for Sara?


And the Rain came down

Sara clicked on the TV something she did each evening before going to work for the weather report. "Heavy rains expected for Clark County around Midnight hope no one has to work outside tonight". Sara groaned at the thought of rain," Just my luck" she said "and Grissom will give me an outside crime scene too". Sara got ready and turned off the lights, locked her door and made her way to her truck. Inside the truck Sara started it to life and off she went down the rode to the Lab.

Sara got to the lab and to the door about the same time as Greg and conversed a bit before he opened the door for her. "It sure looks nasty outside". Greg said looking out and up in the sky with the black clouds hanging low. "I don't even want to think about it" Sara exclaimed. As the two made their way to the break room Nick yelled a warning that Griss was waiting on them .

They all made their way to their trucks and went to their scenes Sara was with Grissom and Nick with Greg ,Catharine and Warrick was in court so they were away. He crackle came over the radio in Grissoms truck a tornado watch had been issued for all of Clark County. "Don't worry Sara, I'm sure this storm will blow over soon and nothing will become of it" Grissom said. The sky was growing darker by the hour and soon they were headed back to the Lab. A streak of lightning flew across the sky and a big clap of thunder shook the truck and Sara let out a scream. "THAT WAS CLOSE" Sara panted as the sky turned an ugly mean looking black and gray. "I don't like the looks of that sky, it looks bad Grissom" Sara remarked. "Oh I'd say its going to pour and then it'll be better" Grissom responded. Approaching the Lab the rain started to come down in heavy sheets by this time Catharine and Warrick had made back and she was a little uneasy remembering the time Lindsey was trapped in the car in the levy. Grissom and Sara trying to dodge the rain drops to get inside as dry as they could ran from their truck to the front door. In the break room where Grissom made him and Sara a cup of hot coffee turned and asked Warrick if nick and Greg had made it back yet? "Yea Griss they came in about 20 mins before you guys did" Warrick exclaimed. "Ok I want all in here in 5 mins for a staff meeting im going to go find a towel" Grissom Said "right behind you" Sara followed.

Sara combing thru her hair and fixing to go to the break room heard a terrifying sound. She yelled 'Grissom? GRISSOMMMM WHAT IS THAT?" Grissom came in to her and told her that was golf ball sized hail and it was coming down hard. Just then the lights in the lab went out and Sara screamed "GRISSOM!" "I'm here Sara, I'm Coming over to you ". Grissom called back. As he reached her they heard it, the Screeching wail of a sirens. Grissom grabbed a hold of Sara "Sara honey listen to me, we got to get down. Grissom and Sara found their ways to the showers and crouched down on the wall no sooner they did everything blew up around them.

Grissom woke to a starry sky. "How did I get outside" he wondered. "What is all that noise"? Just then someone came running "Here's Grissom" they Shouted. Grissom focused his eyes on the person speaking "What's going on Nick"? Grissom asked "hold on Griss lets get you over on the curb, anything broken"? "Broken, What do you mean Broken"? Grisoom asked. Nick looked Grissom over and found he had minor scrapes and bruising and stood him up. When Grissom turned and looked over at the Lab he couldn't believe his eyes. "IT LOOKS LIKE A TONADO RIPPED RIGHT THRU THE LAB" Grissom gasped. "That's what happened man" Warrick came up and said. Just then Supervisor Grissom came in to play. " OK I need a head count" Warrick, me and nick are ok.Wheres Cathrine,Sara and Greg"? he asked. Nick told grissom that Catharine and Greg were both took to the hospital with minor injuries. Catharine a broken wrist and Greg a broken ankle. "Sara"? he asked. They both looked at each other and pondered how to tell him she was missing. "Grissom" Nick said "We cant find Sara she hasn't been seen since you and her went to dry off earlier". "She was with me in the showers when we heard the alarms go off". he told them. Just then Grissom took off sprinting as hard and as fast as his legs would carry him. A firefighter stopped him in his tracks and wouldn't let him proceed . "I'm sorry sir you cant be here its unstable and the chemicals" he said. "Listen I have a team mate that was with me in the showers in the locker room I landed out here and she's no where to be found" Grissom explained. "I'm sorry sir the fireman said but it will take a while to try and locate her". That infuriated grissom to no end. Rage was building up inside of him like a steam locomotive. He looked back to the wrecked lab and back at the fireman and took off in the direction of the lab. He reached the building and started screaming "SARA SARA HONEY SARA".

Sara opened her eyes her chest burned inside and felt heavy. The air was think with dust or something and was hard to breath." Why cant I move"? she thought. She opened her mouth to yell for Grissom but a fit of coughing spilled out. Once more she tried to yell and this time she managed a week yell of Grissom. What is going on here why is this place so wrecked what happened to us"? she pondered. Sara started to panic with each passing second she began to scream "HELP ME OH GOD HELP ME GRISSOM GRISSOM HELPPP WHERE ARE YOU"? Sara was afraid she was going to die by being buried alive, alone, and scared. She was quiet for a while and she thought she heard her name being called. "This is it now im hearing things" she thought. I never got a chance to let Grissom know how much I loved him. She kept hearing the voice grow louder and louder calling SARA. Sara scream "GRISSOM IM HERE IM DOWN HERE HELP ME".

Grissom thought he heard the faint voice of someone calling out his name. "He yelled back to nick and the firemen "Hey I think I found some one I hear them yelling". All types of firemen surrounded Grissom and started digging in the rubble and Sara could see a little light shinning down and decided to yell to it. "HELP ME IM HERE HELP" Sara yelled soon big hands were lifting her out into the night . Grissom couldn't see the person but was praying it was Sara. Grissom,Nick,and Warrick all stood at the base of the rubble and watched as the firefighters placed the figure on a stretcher and hoisted them down. They kept coming and it seemed forever to reach the base of the rubble. Grissom ran to the gurneys and saw Sara laying there. With excitement Grissom hugged her and and laughed that she had been found. "Oh Sara I was afraid id never see you again" he said. Nick and Warrick looked at each other in disbelief that Grissom would admit to being scared of not finding her. The fireman and paramedics came and told them she was being taken to the hospital to be looked at. Grissom climbed in the back and rode with her he was not leaving her again.

Finally the Doctor came out to let grissom know she was ok but she had dust and dirt in her lungs and was being treated for it. He asked if he could see her and the Doctor led him to her room. "Hey " Sara Said "What happened back there"? Grissom replied " A tornado hit the lab Sara Everyone is fine " Good" she exclaimed. He came closer to her, "Sara I was so afraid I lost you tonight" he told her. He held her hand and looked down on her "Sara I love you" Grissom admitted . Sara had tears in her eyes and Grissom leaned down and with a thumb wiped them away. He took her face in his hands and kissed her so softly and said "please don't leave me" and Sara answered "I wont". They just held each other the rest of the night. Till the bright sunshine woke them from their slumber.


End file.
